


In The Name Of Science

by QuillMind



Series: The Devilman You Love [11]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boys in Chains, Come Shot, Demon Sex, Demonic Possession, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Rough Sex, Science Experiments, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13550271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillMind/pseuds/QuillMind
Summary: Tonight, on Devilbusters!  Just how far can a devilman shoot their load?  You're dying to find out, and Akira's going to be your guinea pig.





	In The Name Of Science

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt: _"teasing akira just to see how far he can shoot it. i mean you're gonna need steel chains or something to keep him down and he is gonna fuck you within an inch of your life when he breaks out but it's a worthy sacrifice for science. please remember to put some towels down."_

The claim was you were doing this for purely scientific purposes.  Devilmen’s physiology was almost entirely a mystery, after all, and given their propensity for sex, any relevant data would be valuable, right?  

So somehow Akira had agreed to be in this position, bound to a concrete pillar by an abandoned construction site with chains that were linked by a padlock.  It was necessary, you argued, to be able to accurately measure how far his semen could shoot when he orgasmed.  

With line markings drawn in chalk on the ground, you proceeded to begin the experiment.  Science was supposed to be impartial and objective, but even Akira could see the greedy gleam in your eyes as you bent to your knees and began sucking on his cock.  

Knowing that he was restrained changed your behaviour; you were more bold and teasing, licking under his balls, rubbing your face against his inner thigh, kissing trails up that ferocious length and swirling the tip of your tongue over the swollen head to slurp up his pre-come.  The chains rattled as Akira watched you settle your mouth over his cock and begin to suck him off, the sound of your saliva and deliberately loud moans setting fire to his blood.  

Akira was close—he was cursing and growling uncontrollably, and his hips were bucking against the chains.  For a second you thought you felt the ground move, but dismissed it as your imagination and continued to blow him, getting rather turned on yourself by this point.  You pumped him up and down with your hand which was quickly made slippery with your saliva.

The chains were ringing like bells.  Akira bellowed, and you dodged just in time to see his come blast out of him like a geyser, splattering the ground.  But you didn’t have the chance to collect the data—the chains shattered into pieces, the concrete pillar crumbled like hardened mud, and black wings beat the air as your face was shoved onto the pavement with your arms held behind your back.  

“New experiment,” a guttural voice snarled.  Your pants were pulled apart as easily as paper, and your hips pulled up to reveal a slick and welcoming entrance.  “How many times can I fuck you before you’re a drooling, brainless, come-guzzling slut?”  

You never were able to measure the distance that Akira had shot the first time.  Even after he’d finished with you, it was impossible—the chalk line and original streaks had been blanketed with multiple more splashes of come to the point that your twitching, naked form looked to be a glossy, sticky island in a sea of depravity.  

**Author's Note:**

> Compare notes on the firing distance of devilmen at [Tumblr!](https://quillmind.tumblr.com/)


End file.
